


Showering Without Senses

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Fletch. Vera. Shower time.





	Showering Without Senses

Fletch was on a different shift to Vera and arrived home a couple of hours after her. They were planning to order a takeaway and spend the evening watching a film or two. As they were both doing a late shift the next day, they could afford to stay up later than usual.

Throwing his keys on the kitchen counter, he went in search of Vera, finding her almost immediately due to the sound of the shower. Grinning, Fletch followed the sound and entered the bathroom. Seeing Vera's uniform strewn around the floor, he had an idea, picking up her tie before removing his, placing them on the counter as he quickly removed the rest of his uniform, being careful not to make any noise.

Once he was naked, Fletch picked up the two ties, draping them around his neck before he opened the frosted, steamed-up door to the large shower cubicle and stepped inside, making an appreciative noise as he took in the sight of Vera rubbing a fresh-scented shower gel into her arse cheeks.

Pulling the door shut behind him, Fletch stepped forward quickly, not giving his companion time to turn around as he stood directly behind her, his body pressing into hers, already hard. He took one of Vera's hands in each of his and positioned them on the wall in front of her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered directly into her ear, "And don't say a word."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling, as she pressed her bum into his hardness, giggling at his his loud gasp.

"Tease," he whispered hotly, running his tongue over a sensitive spot on her neck, "You know how aroused that makes me."

Fletch took one of the ties and places it over Vera's eyes, tying it behind her head. He then fastened the second one around her mouth.

"No talking," he reminded her, pausing before continuing "But you _can_ moan. As loudly as you want."

Vera let out a small noise, which sounded very much like agreement, and Fletch stepped even closer to her.

Taking the bottle of shower gel from the shelf, Fletch poured a generous amount into his hand and rubbed them together to make a lather, then reached around Vera, taking one of her breasts in each hand. Slowly, he began to massage them, enjoying the way her already-hard nipples felt on his slippery palms.

Vera moaned, causing Fletch to thrust involuntarily towards her, that being one of his favourite sounds, one he knew he would never get tired of hearing.

"Your tits are fucking incredible," he whispered in her ear once again, massaging a bit harder now.

He began kissing her neck, something she always enjoyed him doing, sucking harder at the most sensitive bits, knowing he would leave marks that would remind her of this moment every time she looked in the mirror, especially when she had to reapply concealer at work.

Vera let out a long moan, pausing to take a deep breath before another one escaped.

"Fuck, yes! Louder!" Fletch demanded.

Vera complied.

"Just so you know," he muttered, "When I turn you around, I'm going to take your nipples into my mouth and lick them and suck them and maybe even bite them. Did I mention how much I love your tits?"

"Fuck!" Vera couldn't stop herself from responding, although muffled through the tie.

"What did I tell you about not speaking?" Fletch nibbled on her ear lobe, "If you're going to be naughty...maybe I shouldn't do all these naughty things to you?"

Vera shook her head vigorously, but remained silent.

"Okay, then," Fletch thrust into her again, reminding her how much he wanted her, not that she could miss the evidence constantly poking her.

Fletch poured out some more shower gel, using it on Vera's stomach this time. He teased her by going a bit lower with each rub, making her squirm.

"Not yet," he informed her, "But don't worry, I will be going...down...soon enough."

He kissed her neck again, swirling his tongue over the soft skin, demonstrating what he might do to other parts of her when that time arrived.

Vera's moans got louder.

Fletch used his next helping of shower gel on Vera's arms, taking his time to rub it in from hand to shoulder, trailing his fingers up and down gently. Following that, he did the same on her legs, from toes to thighs. The higher he got, the more Vera moaned, her legs starting to shake in anticipation as she waited impatiently for him to go even higher.

To her disappointment, he ignored the area between her legs and stood, pouring even more shower gel into his hands.

"Vera," he whispered as he sucked on her neck again, "You know, I like your arse as much as your tits. It fits in my hands perfectly."

As he finished speaking, he demonstrated this by grabbing her bum firmly, holding for a few moments before beginning to massage it.

"Mmmm..." Vera managed around the tie in her mouth, pushing back into his hands.

"Fuck!" Fletch groaned, "You're just so sexy. I want to fuck you all the time. Do you know how much time I spend at work just thinking about what your arse looks like in that skirt? Where we could go where no-one would find us? Whenever I'm in your office I just want to bend you over the desk and fuck you, hard, whoever might walk in and catch us. It would be absolutely worth it..._Governor_..."

Vera gasped at his use of her title. He didn't use it often at times like this because they had both quickly realised that it could lead to all kinds of confused feelings when the prisoners called her it.

Fletch's fingers moved closer and closer to where Vera desperately wanted him, but she knew that if she tried to go faster than he was planning to, he would leave her high and dry...or high and wet, rather, as he had in the past. Of course, after a couple of hours he could never take it anymore and wanted to finish what they had started. To teach him a lesson, she didn't always agree, and would tell him it served him right and he should just go and sort himself out.

Fletch's next move was to get a last serving of shower gel and take his time massaging Vera's back. Before he washed it all off, he pressed closer into her and rubbed himself up and down her slippery back, making sure she could feel his own hard nipples as he did so.

"_Ohhhh..._" Vera moaned, before making a deep grunting noise.

"Yes, Vera," Fletch responded, "You're so fucking hot."

Without any warning, Fletch stepped back and spun Vera around to face him. He stared at her, eyes wide, taking in the remnants of lather clinging to her, the red patches where his fingers had been, and the marks already appearing on both sides of her neck.

He made a noise that could only be described as a growl.

"I want to kiss you," he said, "But I'll have to take the tie off. Maybe I will do something else first..."

He ran his hands over Vera's breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumb while she moaned quietly, breathing quickly. Unsure what to do with her hands now, she reached out and with a bit of effort, found his head. Pushing her hands into his hair, she pulled his head to her breasts, encouraging him to use his mouth on them as promised.

"I shouldn't let you get away with moving your arms like that," he muttered into her left breast, "But at this point I'd just be punishing myself more than you."

Vera grinned around the tie, wondering for a moment if the items would be dry in time for work tomorrow, before she was quickly distracted by Fletch nibbling on her right nipple, which made her moan again.

Finally, Fletch grinned and began moving down her body. Kneeling on the floor, he encouraged Vera to widen her legs, then kissed up her thighs.

Vera thrust into his face and he felt her wetness despite the shower still running. Gently, he ran his tongue over her, feeling her shiver as he reached her clit.

Gasping loudly, Vera pushed against the wall with one hand and kept the other on Fletch's head, attempting to stay balanced as his tongue continued its work, knowing exactly where she was the most sensitive and what made her the most wet.

As the noises Vera was making increased and Fletch recognised the beginnings of her orgasm, he suddenly pulled back.

"Do you want to come now, Vera? Or wait until I fuck you? Or do you think you could manage two?"

Vera considered, then moved her right hand from his head and held up three fingers, raising one eyebrow above the tie in a question.

_"Three?"_ Fletch pretended to be shocked, "You think I can manage that?"

Vera nodded.

"You think you can take that?"

Vera nodded.

"Well, okay, then!" Fletch grinned before moving back between her legs to concentrate on her clit.

It didn't take long for Vera to have her first orgasm, moaning loudly as Fletch lapped up the wetness coming out of her, then pushed his tongue inside her and fucked her with it as he stroked her clit, quickly coaxing a second orgasm, and even louder moans, out of her.

Fletch stood up, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Stplkinnsosmg," Vera said.

Fletch grinned and removed the tie around her mouth.

"What was that?" he asked.

Vera made a few faces and pouted several times as she tried to get proper feeling back in her lips before answering.

"I said 'stop looking so smug'"

"You have a blindfold on!" Fletch protested.

"So? You always look smug when you make come. Especially twice."

"Do I? Hm. Interesting. What about three times?"

"I'm not sure," she baited him, "I can't remember the last time you managed that..."

"Challenge accepted, Governor!"

Fletch crashed his lips against hers and their tongues met immediately, not used to getting this far without any kissing.

_"Oh, God,"_ Vera moaned, "I can taste myself on you."

"You taste fucking amazing," Fletch responded as he moved his hands down her back and to her bum.

Suddenly, he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the shower, her legs either side of him, still kissing. Vera groaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness run over her, making her even more wet.

_"Now!"_ she instructed, _"Please!"_ she thrust towards him, trying to get him to enter her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, eyes sparkling in amusement, "We can stop if you want?"

Vera leant forward and responded in a low, deliberate voice.

"_No. More. Teasing_. I need you. I need you to fuck me. Do you have _any_ idea how wet you've made me?

At this, she rubbed herself over him, feeling how hard he was, directing him to her entrance.

_"Yesss..."_ Fletch hissed as he entered her, enjoying the audible sigh of relief from his companion.

"I want to see you," Vera gasped as Fletch fucked her with vigour. Not waiting for an answer, she removed the tie covering her eyes and threw it onto the shelf next to her.

Once her eyes had readjusted to the light, she looked directly at Fletch, seeing the passion on his face as he continued his thrusts, kissing her deeply as he saw her watching him.

Fletch pushed her more firmly into the wall so he could move one hand from under her and move it between their bodies so he could stroke her clit once more.

"Three?" he managed through fast breaths, hoping he could last until he had made her come again.

Vera nodded as the tension built up again, causing her to make what was almost a grunting noise with each thrust.

"Vera!" Fletch said, "I'm...I'm going to..._oh!_"

As he came, Fletch pressed suddenly on Vera's clit, which pushed her over the edge for the third and final time that night.

They stayed where they were for a while, then Fletch put Vera down and they remained in the shower for a short time, spending it holding each other and kissing repeatedly. Finally, they got out, dried off and went straight to bed and to sleep, not leaving each other's arms until the morning.


End file.
